


Why did you leave?

by StydiaFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2x04, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on rongasm.tumblr.com/post/129931149460/sometimes-i-wake-up-screaming-in-the-night-because</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why did you leave?

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short but i feel like it didn't need anything else so i hope you still like it

“Because I think you look really beautiful when you cry” He said.

“Just stay here, continue crying, or not crying, but just stay here I’ll be right back and we can talk. About anything.” He said.

 

She waited for him. For 30 minutes. After that she lost hope as started the engine and drove home. How could he do this to her. She thought he was different. He gave her that sparkle of hope for a second. That not all guys were assholes. I guess she was wrong.

 

She stopped the car in my driveway and walked up to her room. She whipped off her makeup and put her hair in a ponytail, she grabbed a tank top and some short shorts out of her closet, popped the notebook into the DVD player and sat down in front of the living room TV. Her mother wasn’t home, not like she ever was, and Lydia couldn’t, no wouldn’t go to sleep. She had no intentions of waking up screaming again.

 

She was twenty minutes into the movie when she heard a knock on the door. “Who is there?” She sighed as I walked up to the door. “It’s me. Stiles.” That’s when her hand slid off of the door knob. “Just, go away Stiles.” She said as she made her way back to the couch. “Lydia, please let me explain.” He said sadly. “ _I didn’t mean to hurt you, please.”_

 

Before she could even make it back to her seat and bag of popcorn the guilt hit her. He was really trying. He came all this way just to explain to her why he hadn’t shown up. All she could think was “He better has a good reason to leave me like that”.

 

She walked back to the door and opened it slightly. Stiles’ head quickly jumped up as he heard the door unlock. He was greeted with the sight of Lydia Martin without any make up. Without the heels. Without the perfect hair. It was just. Lydia. And she looked absolutely beautiful.

 

“ _So, why didn’t you come back?”_ She said. Trying to sound like she didn’t care (but she did), because she can take care of herself (but sometimes she couldn’t). She doesn’t need someone to hold her while she cries (but she does). And when her voice breaks in the middle of her sentence she can not keep it inside any longer. Silent tears slide down her bare face as she tries to keep herself from falling apart. And it was as if Stiles could read her mind because in no time his arms were around her. One hand cradling the back of her head as she broke down.

 

When after a few minutes Lydia got herself together again she let him come in. And they talk. And she tells him all about her nightmares and about waking up with blood everywhere when she smashed her mirror. She tells him about how her father left her and her mom for another family. And she even tells him about how horrible Jackson has been to her. And Stiles is with her. Holding her. Comforting her. Telling her how she deserves better than this.   


And it’s weird to hear all of that. Because for most part of her life she has always felt like she had done something to deserve all the bad things that happened to her. And for the first time she might think that Stiles is right. Maybe she does deserve better.

When Stiles leaves at 2 am and she shuts the door, looks out of the window and sees him do some kind of victory dance she’s sure. _He gave her that sparkle of hope that not all guys were assholes. At least **he wasn’t**._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
